Don't Tell James
by everyday-is-masloween
Summary: Sometimes, going to the dentist makes you do crazy things.


Don't Tell James

_Hey guys, sorry I haven't been writing in a while. I have writers block for like all of my multi-chap fics that I really need to finish...sorry bout that. Anyways, this is inspired by that episode of iCarly, iThink They Kissed. It's almost the same plot. Sorta._

_Jarlos Slash. Fluff only._

* * *

"Jamie, help!" Carlos squealed, grabbing his hand and squeezing until his knuckles were white. James pulled away and sighed.

"Carlos, relax. She's just putting a napkin around your neck so you don't get anything on your shirt."

Carlos looked up at the dentist with wide eyes, and she just nodded. "Okay, if you say so...but wait!" Carlos interrupted the dentist again. "What could get on my shirt? My own blood? Highly toxic chemicals? Jamie, I'm scared!"

James sighed again. _Why me? Why couldn't Kendall and Logan go this time? It's always me who has to take Carlos to the doctor and the dentist and the barber..._James thought bitterly. It was true though. Kendall and Logan would always claim they had to go do something with Jo or Camille, and would leave James out to dry. One time James tried it himself, but he couldn't bring himself to say no to those scared puppy dog eyes and gave in. So now he was stuck with the job again. Only it was _much _worse. Carlos was getting a tooth pulled, but Carlos didn't know that because no one told him. Just to avoid total chaos.

"No, Carlos." James assured. "Just stuff like toothpaste and spit."

Instead of grabbing his hand in terror again, Carlos wrinkled his face in disgust. "Spit? Eww that's gross. It's my spit right? Not anyone else's?"

"Your spit, Carlos." James said, not looking up from his magazine.

"And you'll be here the whole time?"

"Of course."

"Yay!" Carlos jumped up to give James a hug. James tried wriggling out of the smaller boy's tight grasp, but Carlos was strong from all the times he had to tug back his helmet. Carlos kissed him on the cheek and James blushed bright red. He stared at Carlos, looking terrified.

_Did he just kiss me? _James asked himself. He knew it was true. No surprise, Carlos always showed too much affection towards any living thing. Carlos was now sitting back in the dentist chair, looking satisfied with himself and pretending nothing just happened. He looked very calm and happy...but then the dentist came back. With pliers.

Carlos paled. "Wh-what's that for?"

The dentist looked up at him as she sterilized the pliers. "For pulling your tooth, of course." she said with a forced sweet smile. Carlos looked at James for assurance.

"Jamie...did she just say...p-p-_pulling _my t..." and Carlos cut himself off by collapsing in the chair. James' eyes widened.

"Carlos? Um, hello, Carlos?" James shook his shoulders but he didn't answer. He turned to the dentist who was still sterilizing the pliers. "Is he okay?"

She looked up and let out an exasperated sigh. "Don't worry, he just fainted. Which is good because then I can give him some laughing gas without him struggling. And then the tooth will be out in no time."

James was unsure if this was a good idea. _Laughing gas? Pliers? Uh-uh, not with my little Carlitos. _James thought. _Wait, did I say _my _little Carlitos? _James shook his head and watched as the nurse fumbled with the laughing gas, untangling the plastic tube.

"So he won't feel a thing?"

"Nope. The gas clears it all away. Besides, he's already unconscious."

James flopped back down on a nearby chair and grabbed the magazine. "Alright."

* * *

_Carlos' POV: _

_My eyes fluttered open slowly. Where was I? I looked around...everything was dark and fuzzy, like an old movie where everything was made of fur. I smiled weakly and giggled as I tried to pet the fur on my armrest. The smile left my face. It didn't feel fuzzy. I began to pout, for some reason I really wanted to feel that fuzz, but I smiled again when I saw a familiar face to my right. _

_There he was, a brunette with tan skin who I think is my friend. What was his name? It started with a J._

_"Jamal?" I said, surprised at the way my voice sounded. It was about an octave higher and came out slowed and loopy. He looked up from the magazine he was reading...I couldn't read the cover._

_"Carlos? You feel okay?" he said, getting up. His voice sounded like it was in slow motion. I smiled when he knelt by my side. "It's me, James."_

_James. So that's what his name is. "Whoa...blurry." I laughed at the way he left blurry trails wherever he walked. "Pretty blurry boy."_

_ James smiled at me and I signaled for him to come closer. "Come here."_

_James scooted closer._

_I giggled. "Closer."_

_James stood up and got all up in my face, I reached up, wanting to pet the fur on his head, but he grabbed my wrist and set it down. "What?" he questioned. I pulled his face closer to mine, so his ear was right next to my mouth._

_"I like corn dogs."_

_James pulled away, his blurry face looking confused. Then he began to chuckle softly. I giggled along with him, my giggled high pitched and girly. I looked at my hand, which James still had grasped in his. My face fell._

_"Whoa, it's gone."_

_James cocked his head to the side, leaving another misty trail. "What's gone?"_

_"My thumb. It was there a second ago..." I inspected my fisted hand, wondering what happen to the fifth digit. James just laughed and pulled my hand away, and then like magic he pulled my thumb out. It came out of nowhere._

_"There it is, Carlos." James said with a smile, gently placing my hand in my lap. There was a tingling sensation whre he had grabbed me._

_"Carlos?" I asked. Who's Carlos?_

_"Yes, that's your name sweetie." James replied with a sweet smile that stood out in the blurry dakrness. He sounded like he was talking to a little kid. Wait...am I a little kid? I don't know how old I am._

_"Oh." I giggled. "Let me tell you a secret." I said with a mischevious grin._

_"What?" James asked, leaning down next to my face again curiously._

_I remember my secret. It was after everything went dark I think. _

_"I had a dream."_

_"And?"_

_I wrapped my arms around James' neck to pull him closer. He felt really heavy when I tugged him down. "...and, _we kissed._"_

_James' eyes went wide. He looked like a fuzzy teddy bear with big eyes. I repeated myself. "We kissed."_

* * *

"We kissed." Carlos whispered. "On the _lips_."

James looked bewildered, wondering what Carlos was talking about. We...like he and James?

"Like, you and me? We kissed...in your dream."

"Mhm. In _all _of my dreams." Carlos weakly pressed a finger to his lips. "Don't tell James."

James' heart was beating fast. _Okay, so Carlos just told me he had a dream that he and I kissed. But he doesn't exactly know who I am. Okay. Perfectly normal. _James said in his head.

"And guess what?" James turned to Carlos, who was petting the air above his lap like there was a cat there.

James gulped. "What?"

James let out a yelp when Carlos giggled and pulled him close again, so they were face to face. "I think I wanna kiss _you_, Jamal."

Crap. His heart was beating so fast he felt like he would explode. He couldn't form words...what should he do, kiss Carlos or say no?

"Um, C-Carlos I-"

Too late. Carlos had leaned forward and crushed their lips together. James' eyes went big and he was paralyzed, but as the kiss deepended James couldn't help but kiss back. They did that for the next minute or so, Carlos' tongue sneaking it's way past James' lips, James leaning closer so he was hovering over Carlos...and then they heard the door start to swing open. James panicked, but right on time, Carlos pulled back and gently pushed James away. The dentist walked in.

"Mr. Diamond, if you will please leave the room for a moment. We have to take X-Rays and then give him some stuff to help the gas wear off, you know since we gave him so much."

James just nodded and headed out the door, looking back at his loopy friend, who winked at him as he left.

* * *

James just stared straight at the road as they drove home. His face was blank, not really paying attention to Carlos' normal and not loopy babbling.

"So, from a scale of one to Griffin, how crazy did I act when I was hopped up on laughing gas?" Carlos asked eagerly, staring at James, who still refused to have eye contact with the boy. "James?"

James stared at the road, but answered him. "Oh, uh...I don't know..."

"Oh." Carlos said disappointedly. "Well, anything you remember me doing? Anything worth a laugh?"

James so badly wanted to scream something like _"Yes! You confessed that you dream about kissing me, and then you FUCKING MADE OUT WITH ME!" _But he couldn't do that.

"...well, you thought your thumb was missing."

Carlos burst out laughing, before looking concerned again. "Wait, was it?"

"Nope."

"Oh, haha." Carlos chuckled. "Anything else?"

James gripped the steering wheel hard as he parked at the Palm Woods. He told himself to hold it together. "No. That's about it." James responded automatically, getting out of the car and then going around to open Carlos' door like a gentleman. Carlos, being the klutz he was, of course tripped when he got out and landed in James' arms. James gasped, their faces were centimeters apart. But instead of kissing him again like he so badly wanted, James let go and smiled at him weakly.

"Careful there, sport." James said trying to sound happy. Carlos grinned.

"Whoops."

And James watched in agony as Carlos skipped to the door, without a care in the world. He wanted to tell Carlos about what happened. Maybe it could happen again.

But James didn't tell Carlos that day. Or the next. Or the day after that.

* * *

"Okay Carlos, truth or dare?" Kendall asked the Latino boy, mischief in his eyes.

"Truth!"

Kendall thought for a moment. "Okay, have you ever kissed anyone?"

Carlos stuck out his bottom lip and crossed his arms. "No."

"Yes you have." James blurted. James has been waiting for this moment for so long...he remembered that day at the dentsit, months ago...

Carlos turned to him. "Really? Who?"

James hesitated for a moment. "His name was Jamal."

* * *

_Okay, it wasn't exactly like the iCarly episode. But I'm probably going to make a sequel that follows the rset of the iCarly plot sometimes._

_Hope you liked! Please review (:_

_-datsRUSHERiffic_


End file.
